Seven Days Without You
by 0-PrincessGiselle-0
Summary: This is a little songfic I thought of. Done to Avion's Seven Days Without You. R&R please. Enjoy


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cyborg 009 or _Seven Days Without You _by Avion in any form whatsoever.

A/N: This story came about while I was looking at the sunset, listening to this song, and missing someone terribly, as I always do when we are apart. Michael, this is dedicated to you. I hope you like it and I hope everyone else does too. Lyrics are in bold.

---XOXOXO---

**Seven Days Without You**  


Joe sighed as he leaned back against the couch. His hand rested on the empty space beside him and he gently stroked the space, longing for it to be filled. One day hadn't even passed since Françoise had gone to France that morning but he missed her terribly. The two had spent almost every minute with each other since Ivan had saved him from his near fatal fall, the day both 009 and 003 had died, and Joe and Françoise were born. This was the first time they had ever been apart. Joe had barely survived the last eight hours without her, how was he supposed to last an entire week? Sighing again, he glanced out the window. The sun would be setting soon…

_**Sitting here counting the hours  
Waiting for the sun to kiss the sea**_

The Eiffel Tower stood majestically above all else in France, surrounded by birds and light wisps of cloud at the very top. In the background the sun was setting, creating one of the most breathtaking sights in the whole world. Despite this, Françoise gazed out of her hotel window, not seeing any of it. She missed him so much! She'd never been away from him this long! She sat on a chair by the window, leaned on the windowsill and closed her eyes. The smell of roses pervaded her nostrils and she knew, without looking, that they came from a little vase on a table in her room. Joe had given her those roses just before she left…

**_Paralysed by the fragrance of the flowers  
They remind me of you and me_**

The waves rolled gently onto his feet as Joe walked on the beach. The sun was setting now. He looked at the horizon. This was the first walk he had taken in a long time alone. He could almost feel Françoise walking at his side, his arm around her, but he couldn't evade the knowledge that she wasn't.

_**This one love in a lifetime  
Our two hearts of a kind  
These three reasons you'll be mine**_

All the sights in France couldn't block Joe's image from Françoise's mind. He was the only person she had ever really fallen in love with, and he had told her that the same was with him. Each of them felt the same way about each other; that they belonged together. Few people had ever found a true love the first time around, but they had. From the first time she had laid eyes on Joe, Françoise had known that he was the one for her. She had felt such a strong connection between them. She had been completely mesmerised by him from the first time she had looked into his eyes, and that was all the assurance she needed that she was in love with him. She knew that he felt the same way about her. Every time she looked into his eyes she saw his love for her reflected in them.

**_For there's five or six ways through  
Seven days without you  
Seven days without you_**

It was night now. Joe almost couldn't believe how fast the time was flying now. The last nine hours had dragged so much that it had seemed like an eternity in itself. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day and lay on the sand. He looked up at the stars and absentmindedly wondered if Françoise was doing the same. Françoise… At the very thought of her, a wave of sadness washed over him, coinciding with the wave of water that washed over his legs. He loved her so much! Nothing he could ever do would ever be able to express the true extent of his love for her. He had loved her from the moment he saw her and had decided at that instant to try to win her heart. It was not until; after that he realised that he never needed to try.

He closed his eyes, allowing the cool night air to gently caress his face. He couldn't go on like this. He couldn't spend the next seven days moping around. He had to find something constructive to do, something to take his mind off his sadness. There were many activities he could involve himself in…he just had to find them.

_**Making plans just to stop the aching  
Chasing thoughts from a million miles away**_

Paris, the city of lights…there were a million and one things that Françoise could do. That was the reason she had come to France in the first place. She had missed the excitement of her home and so had decided to visit and there had been one thing stopping her from bringing Joe with her. Dr. Gilmore and baby Ivan were alone in the beach house because everyone else was off in their own countries.

The defeat of Black Ghost had afforded them all leisure time, but those left at the beach house needed protection. Françoise wasn't a selfish girl and she had insisted Joe stay for that very purpose. Sometime, they would come together, but until then, she could enjoy herself on her own. It was true that Joe would be ever present in her mind. It was true that she would do nothing without thinking of him first. But it was also true that these facts made everything she did more special.

**_Hypnotized as another dawn is breaking  
I rehearse the words I want to say_**

If anyone had asked Joe afterwards what had awakened him just before dawn, he couldn't answer. He couldn't even answer if they had asked when and how he had fallen asleep. But awake he was, and just in time to see the sunrise. The night slowly came to and end and the crescent moon just as slowly waved goodbye to the world for another day. The sun gradually took its place and the sky burst into life. Joe stared at the sunrise, completely unable to move. If Françoise were with him right now, he would kiss her so passionately and tell her how much he loved her. It was true that words couldn't express how he felt but he would at least try.

_**This one love in a lifetime  
Our two hearts of a kind  
These three reasons you'll be mine  
For there's five or six ways through  
Seven days without you  
Seven days without you**_

It was a very exhausted Françoise that entered her room that morning. She had been out all night and all she wanted now was to tumble into bed and sleep. She of course knew what, and more particularly who, she would dream of. She felt herself getting goose bumps at the mere thought of Joe. Her mind had been on him the entire night and it was just that that had made everything all the more enjoyable.

_**For when you and I will find a way until you're home  
To let the giant sleep this fire we know is…**_

Joe got up from the sand, the sun having become too hot to remain where he was any longer. His resolution of the night before came back to him as he made his way back to the beach house. He would be of use to himself and the little household that he was engaged to protect. He could still miss Françoise but he would not let that prevent him from doing anything. In reality, the image of her in his mind would make everything he did much sweeter. He would survive his week without her after all. But the very first thing on his list was to satisfy his need to hear his beloved girlfriend's voice.

_**This one love in a lifetime  
Our two hearts of a kind  
These three reasons you'll be mine**_

Françoise lowered herself onto her bed but somehow, for all her exhaustion, she couldn't get to sleep. Her eyes roved about the small hotel room and finally rested on the cell phone lying on a table. Now, she knew the reason why sleep insisted on not coming. She needed to hear her boyfriend's voice first. She got up from the bed and reached for her phone. Just as her fingertips touched it, the phone rang, and even before she began to dream of answering it, she knew who it was.

_**For there's five or six ways through  
Seven days without you  
Seven days without you**_

It's the little magical things like this that make living and loving so beautiful and worthwhile. Love is the most beautiful thing on Earth. There is nothing in the world so wonderful as knowing that, just as your mind is on someone 24/7, that person's mind is on you. The knowledge that you are connected to someone is truly magnificent and it is these relationships that last. Many times, you may be away from someone you love, be it for seven days seven years. The most important thing to remember is that, although you may miss them, you cannot let your life pass you by. Living with the image of someone special in your mind is the best life of all. You will be rewarded for your patience. Françoise and Joe found that out, just as may other couples will, if they haven't already.

---XOXOXO---

A/N: Well did you like it? Lol. Now please review or flame, whichever you desire. All opinions and criticisms are welcome. Lataz.

Btw Mike, I love you.

-Giselle-


End file.
